The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for lubricating mechanisms during operation and, in particular, to an apparatus for continuously lubricating the cables in an elevator system.
The lubrication of elevator cables is necessary for the care of this important component of an elevator system to prevent corrosion damage and prolong the working life of the cables. Furthermore, such lubrication also determines certain physical properties of the cables such as friction and flexibility.
In the simplest form, the lubrication of the elevator cables is effected manually by means of brushes and/or lubricant-soaked rages or sponge-like bodies. However, mechanical lubricating devices have been used.
According to the French patent application No. 2 650 366, there is shown a device by which several cables can be lubricated simultaneously. The cables to be lubricated are guided through a two-part openable and closable box, the upper and lower passage openings of which each have two brush rows contacting the cables. An electrically driven spray gun is installed in the middle of one side wall of the box. Upon actuation of the spray gun, the lubricant is sprayed into the interior of the box, wherein a lubricant mist is formed and wherein the lubricant settles on all surfaces, including the cables. During the operation of the elevator, the cables are drawn through the box wherein excess lubricant is stripped off, or distributed more evenly over the surface of the cables, by means of the brush rows upon departure of the cables from the box.
That not all cables are uniformly lubricated, because the spray jet directly impinges on only the middle cables, and that the lubricating process is not itself observable are disadvantages of this known equipment.